maxandshredfandomcom-20200214-history
Nose Butter Brain Freeze
Nose Butter Brain Freeze is the twelfth episode of the first season of Max & Shred. It aired on November 4, 2014 in the United States and December 2, 2014 in Canada. Plot Max makes breakfast for the Ackermans. He gives Lloyd an egg white Sriracha omelet, Diane a blueberry crumpet, Abby a color coordinated breakfast, and Shred some French toast with his cousin's homemade maple syrup. Shred turns down the toast, because he ate the same breakfast since he was four and it would give him maximum brain power and minimize his bathroom breaks. Max keeps on trying to give him the toast, and when Max is trying to give him the syrup, they start fighting and they end up shooting syrup at Lloyd, Diane, and Abby. Max and Shred end up running to school. There is a Yogurt Yeti contest for a new frozen yogurt flavor. Max suggests to Shred that he should make "chocolate chocolate chip" and "brifdaberry". Shred says that he wants to invent by himself and that the contest was only for Yogurt Yeti employees. Shred leaves and Max explains to Abby that he wanted to help Shred win the froyo contest. Abby makes a suggestion for Max. At the froyo contest, there aren't any good ideas from Shred or any other employees. Kaylee says that maybe their new employee had a good idea, and their new employee turned out to be Max. Shred is extremely unhappy about this and when they get home, he uses Howie's polar vortexer to freeze Max's underwear, and then he smashes it into bits. Howie asks why he tested the polar vortexer on Max's underwear, and Shred says that he couldn't take it anymore because Max was with him at school, work, and home. At work the next day, Max is giving a customer four toppings instead of two, and Shred tells Kaylee. Instead of scolding him, Kaylee gives him Employee of the Month. Shred complains that he always got Employee of the Month. Everyone starts celebrating Max's success, but Shred stops everyone and tells Max that he was the worst and didn't belong here. Max suggests that if Shred thought he was better than Max, he bets Shred that he can come up with a winning contest flavor before him. Max is inventing his froyo flavor, but he puts in strange things, like fish and hot sauce. Max and Abby try it, but it tastes terrible. Abby suggests to him that he should make something only he can think of. After they leave, Lloyd tries the froyo flavor and likes it. Meanwhile, Mr. P tells Shred and Howie that the three most popular froyo flavors were vanilla, chocolate, and vanilla-chocolate swirl. Howie tells Shred that he should come up with something only he could think of. Shred comes up with an extremely cold froyo flavor. Max comes up with "Mountain Max Multiple Frontside Flurry" but it was just vanilla and each one came with a picture of him. Shred comes up with "Deepfreeze Deluxe" and everyone likes it, but it gives everyone brain freeze. Kaylee fires Shred for this. Abby tells Shred that she was being interviewed, since she was the sister of the person who put the people in the hospital. She also says that Shred brought this on himself, since Max just wanted to help Shred. Shred said that he liked working there. Max hears this and feels bad, so later, at work, Max starts giving people yogurt and toppings with his hands. He also gives the Yogurt Yeti new toppings: board wax shavings, something he found in the alley, and pine needles. Then, he prompts everyone to go to Ken & Sherry's Froyo Hut. Kaylee fires Max and rehires Shred. Max then helps Shred convince Kaylee to give him a raise, too. Shred thanks Max and Max leaves. Kaylee then gives Shred Employee of the Month. Quotes Trivia *This is the first episode that didn't begin with "The". Goofs References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1